


A new base for Team Prime

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [129]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus takes Team Prime to a much needed bigger base.





	1. Bigger base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus takes Team Prime to a much needed bigger base.


	2. Room with a view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This base has a big window.


	3. Jazz's view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Higher up=better viewing!


	4. Ratchet's claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet finds his ideal work station/medical bay.


	5. Big speaker...Perfect!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz likes this spot!


	6. Game room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead claim a gaming area.


	7. Wheeljack's approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus hopes their newest member likes their new base too.


End file.
